User talk:AuraLightning
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the ValleyClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 13:54, October 2, 2010 Hello, I guess you are new here. We put the Clan name as a last name on our cats so people knew what clan they came from and if there are two cats with the same name, people know which one is which. Like Rainstar, there is Rainstar ValleyClan and Rainstar AirClan.Sir Rock 14:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome, we also have role playing clans called IceClan, OceanClan, MetalClan and JungleClan. You can be a warrior in each one or an apprentice!Sir Rock 15:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Are the photos yours or are you getting permissing to use them? We also have our own pictures you can color for you characters. They are here Pictures Layouts, and all you need to do is save the picture layout and color it and name it for your cat. Warrior wiki doesn't let us use they pictures.Sir Rock 15:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I think the only deputy position that is open is in MetalClan. There are a lot of places open there. If you know anyone who might want to join Warriors Fanon please invite them. We need more users. Sir Rock 15:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Sir Rock is right the only spot open is in MetalClan so you can be deputy. What do you want you name to be?Aniju Aura 15:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) On the Side Bar under Community shows all the users who are working here. So far only one character was stolen but we caught the person. We have administrators to block unwanted users and rollbacks to fix any messed up article but nothing like that has happen here. This places had only been here for two months. Sir Rock 15:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Well people who mess up other fan fiction wikias are immature. All they need to do is block the user who is messing things up and then rollback the edits. Stay away from Holly Wiki. They are bad news.Sir Rock 15:32, October 2, 2010 (UTC) There is a place for all the medicines cats use at Medicines and Herbs, instead of just writing an article for each just put them there ont he list because all the Clans use them. Also we will have an articel for the other animals the Clans encounter so don't write articles for each animal.Aniju Aura 05:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, we don't want to get in trouble. Warriors Wiki doesn't let us use thier pictures.Sir Rock 05:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Aniju left me incharge of making the page for animals and plants. Local Fauna is for animals and Local Flora is for plants. All you need to do is update it with new plants and animals and add the Clan they applie to. There willl be a territory page coming soon too.Sir Rock 06:29, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay here is the Clan Territory so all you need to do is put yuor clans in with soem info of their territory. This way ever one knows who lives with who and where because all the clans live in different place. We don't want veiwers to get confused.Sir Rock 07:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Role Play Rules Hey everyone, I guess some of you don’t know the rules. There will only be four role playing Clans so don’t make any more. This wiki was supposed to be for Fan Fictions anyways and later we got four Role Playing Clans. All new role playing Clans will be deleted! Here read the rules for role playing so we don’t have any more problem, Role Play Rules. Aniju Aura 02:41, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Can you not make article for apprentice till they get their warrior name? I hate having to delete the old name when their name is moved. You can make apprentices only if they never change their name. Thank You.Aniju Aura 14:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Is Tumblepaw always going to have that name or will it change later on? Also Can you not have role playing cats leave the role playing Clans. It is wierd if they join a none role playing Clan. Can you keep them in MetalClan pease thank you.Aniju Aura 14:42, October 23, 2010 (UTC) No kits get articles. Apreentice don't get article unless they are liek Ravenpaw and never chnage their name. Only Warriors get articles. I don't like moving and deleting old names. Just leave it at Acornsong. Aniju Aura 15:08, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Can you not make articles for apprentices. The rules say only warriors, medicine cats, deputies who don't become leaders, and the leaders get articles. She hates deleting articles and prefers to wait till they get their warrior name or the last name they will ever get.Sir Rock 04:13, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Under Insert while editing, there is a big buttom that says Template. Click on it and go to Other Templates / magic word. It will take you too another page. Click on choose another template and it should be one of the most uses. If not than under search type in Warriorinfo and click okay. It is the same thing for Claninfo too. I hope this helps. Aniju Aura 03:37, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, though Willowheart is rather young to have an apprentice. Aniju Aura 08:06, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Acronkit is still a kit not an apprentice. He is too young to get a mentor yet. Only Metalstar can decide who gets an apprentice. Please don't jump ahead yet. It's kinda confusing. Reedwhisker will get an apprentice soon. Aniju Aura 09:08, December 3, 2010 (UTC) You are on a lo, so want to be Yellowleaf or WildClan. I had asked Smoketail88 and LostGod2000 if they like the positions but they haven't responed in over a month. So I am asking you if you like the position instead?Aniju Aura 08:52, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Want to work at Warriors Cat Wiki? There you make articles for the real cats from the book series. We need more users there. Aniju Aura 19:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I was wondeirng if you will ever come back and role play with us again. If you do not respond, your cats will be moved to the All Known Members section for the time being. If you ever choose to come back, and want your cats again, just move them out of that secont and back into the Clan. Aniju Aura 01:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. That's good to know. I think I may or may not have removed your cats. If so just re-add them to their respected Clans. Aniju Aura 10:24, December 1, 2011 (UTC)